Learning a Lesson
by slashburd
Summary: Cody messes up and fears the price he'll have to pay for crossing Randy. Strong M/M slash, swearing and dub-con aspects. Please don't read if any of it offends. All reads and reviews appreciated as always : Written for LegacyChick


**Title: Learning a Lesson - Oneshot**

**Author: slashburd  
Pairing: Cody Rhodes / Randy Orton **

**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true, I don't know or own these people (but I'd secretly love to!).**

**Summary: M/M Slash, bad language, smut – lots of it ;)**

Cody hopped down off the examination table and rubbed his neck, feeling almost grateful that it had been judged as just a bad sprain.

"Go home, rest and I'll let Vince know you're out for the rest of the week."

Cody managed half a nod and a muttered thanks as the doctor opened the door and finally allowed him to leave. He'd been in the treatment room for almost an hour and had been prodded, poked and stretched about as much as he could handle. If only he hadn't made that stupid decision and gone off script. He knew he didn't have much experience of top rope action but it couldn't be that hard. If Cena could get up there he was pretty sure he could.

Wandering back towards the locker room Cody was grateful that it was just the backstage crew that were hanging around. He knew it was going to be hard to face Randy after losing them the match and even Cena wouldn't be able to leave him alone after he'd made such a botch.

He pushed the door open and headed towards where his bags were dumped, the silence shattered only by the kick he gave his holdall on the floor. It went crashing into the wall nearby, the contents spilling out onto the floor. Dropping his tired body down onto one of the benches he replayed the match over in his mind, head in his hands, knowing everything had gone so well until he'd decided to do the diving crossbody he'd been working on.

Since Legacy had split he'd felt like second best to Randy in their tag team and it had been galling that Teddy had started tagging with Cena. Their feud had been running a few weeks and tonight Legacy Reborn were booked to win, pouring fuel on the fire of the heat that they'd been building. However, Cody knew that his move had ruined that part of the script. Having made an attempt at the move he'd launched himself out of the ring and missed connecting with Teddy altogether, instead slamming into an unprepared announce table. He'd been the legal man and by the time anyone realised that his injury was genuine the referee was too far through the count to even get a disqualification arranged. Teddy and John had been declared the winners and that was that.

Randy hadn't even come round to see if he was ok, merely walking up the ramp and backstage. He knew Randy would be mad with him, he was fiercely competitive inside and outside the ring and always wanted to do the best job. Their chances of staying in the main event was all hinged on this feud after a number of the newer tag teams got big pushes lately. Neither man wanted to start heading back down the card.

Sighing Cody unlaced his boots, regretting his decision not to wear knee pads. There were friction burns on either side of his knees from where he'd hit the floor. He threw them aside and grabbed his towel and fresh clothes from the tiled floor, trying to muster the enthusiasm to go shower.

"Looking pretty fucking sorry for yourself there Codes...."

Randy appeared from the far side of the wall that divided the room. He stood there, hands on his hips and looking down towards the floor.

"Randy..........I don't know what to say...........I'm just, so........ so sorry. I can't believe I messed up like that...."

Cody felt tears prick his eyes. He hated disappointing anyone but Randy most of all, not least because of the man's fiery temper that he feared so much.

A cold laugh was what Cody heard next, looking up at Randy staring directly at him, a flash of anger glinting in the grey-blue eyes.

"You're sorry. Sorry huh. So that's meant to make it all alright Codes? You think that because you're sorry you showed off like a fucking jackass and cost us the match that I should just tell you it's all okay?"

Randy paced forward slowly, closing the gap between them which made Cody nervous. He'd seen this side of his mentor before, he'd watched while Teddy had been been roughed up and left winded and bruised from a knee in the guts and a real punch to the face. All for messing up a promo. All for nothing really.

Cody stared straight up at the man looming large over him, stood toe to toe with his bare feet.

"I said I'm sorry and I meant it, I made a mistake and I won't do it again. Sure, don't we all make mistakes when we're young Randy? Randy, c'mon man, please?"

Randy's hand was now held right at the side of Cody's face, fingers twitching. Out of the corner of his eye Cody saw the sudden movement of Randy's arm but couldn't duck out of the way in time, a hand soon twisted into his damp hair.

"Sorry isn't good enough Cody. You'll learn."

Cody felt himself being dragged to his feet by his hair, the pain in his damaged neck muscles starting to burn through him. The look of pain on his face only seemed to make Randy pull him harder, a sly grin forming on his thin lips.

"When you fuck up like that Cody, there's only one way for me to teach you not to do it again."

The first slap across his face stung and stunned Cody, the second started the throbbing in his cheek. The third caught him just a little too high and felt the pressure instantly start to build under his eye.

He grappled to push Randy away but his strength felt to be deserting him, his senses overrun with the discomfort still coming from his neck. Just before his eye began to close up he saw the fist form and be drawn back, the tension in Randy's arms clear with the veins that were pushing hard against the darkly tanned skin.

Cody ducked down, feeling the draught of the arm flying over his head and the sickening crack of knuckles against the wall behind him. Seizing the opportunity he pushed Randy in the stomach which sent him reeling backwards whilst nursing his bloodied hand. Cody quickly charging past him towards the door.

"I'm not Teddy. You're not going to beat up on me because you failed on your own. You need me Orton and you damned well know that."

Cody couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth and could hardly believe he'd stopped around long enough to say them out loud. Randy drew in a breath through gritted teeth and shook his hand, wiping the blood seeping from his broken skin down the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Don't you dare fucking speak to me like that Cody, you'll do as I say and take your punishment like a man. Like the big man your daddy never was. I slapped him and I'm sure as hell not afraid to slap the hell out of you, you little faggot. Now you can either get over here or I'll come over there and get you anyway. Your call."

Heart pounding hard in his chest Cody started to panic. There was nobody else much around, maybe the guys dismantling the ring were still here but there wouldn't be anyone listening or able to intervene and he wasn't going to be able to run forever. He was going to have to brawl his way out of this one, that much was becoming clear.

With all his might Cody surged forward, catching Randy in the gut with his shoulder. It knocked both men to the ground where the fists started to fly, blow after blow landing on the faces and chests of both men.

"Get off me Cody, I'm warning you......."

With a growl Randy shoved at the body that was somehow managing to keep him pinned to the floor. Cody slid off to the side and landed clumsily on the floor, feeling the stuff from his bag that he'd kicked earlier pressing into his back.

As he caught sight of Randy getting up onto his knees he scrabbled around on the floor around him, trying to find anything that might be useful as a weapon to try and buy himself enough time to get away. The only thing in arms reach was one of his t-shirts. Grabbing it he kicked out with both feet as Randy threw another punch, planting his feet on the chest of the bigger man and knocking him backwards, all breath forced out of him as he landed back against the tiles.

Cody immediately leapt forward, positioning himself alongside Randy and then digging both knees into his chest as he pulled both arms above the gasping man's head, tying them tightly with his ring t-shirt despite the struggling.

"Cody.......what..........what the fuck do you think you're doing? Untie me. NOW!"

Cody shook his head.

"Get real Randy, you're trying to knock my fucking head off and I'm just going to let you go? You must think I'm dumber than everyone else thinks I am. Now you listen to me, you won't bully me like you did with Teddy, I'm not scared of you and you're not man enough to be the boss of me. Got it?"

Randy sniggered, the bloodied mouth curling at the corner.

"Not man enough? That from a little fairy like you? Gimme a break Codes, if you hadn't tied me up then you'd be picking your teeth off the floor by now. So just fucking untie me and I'll let you go. I can't be bothered with this tonight."

Cody smiled, there was a fleeting sense of victory in Randy saying he'd given in but he didn't trust him not to let loose as soon as he'd been untied. Besides which, with Randy in such a vulnerable position it'd be a shame to let him off so easy. The man beneath him was still trying to get his breath back which wasn't made any easier by Cody's body weight pressing down on his chest.

"Did I hear you say fairy to me Randy? And by that I think you mean queer. Now that's no way to talk to your tag team partner is it?"

Cody stroked his fingers down the grazed face beneath him, perversely enjoying the look in Randy's eyes and his head thrashing from side to side to try and avoid the tender touch.

"Cody, stop it. Get your fucking hands off me."

Cody wasn't in the mood for stopping. He ran his other hand down the valley between the abs he could see thanks to the fact that the t-shirt Randy was wearing had ridden up. He continued down, pressing the palm of his hand over the generous and firm bulge, sliding his fingers towards the warmth between Randy's thighs and grabbing his crotch firmly.

Randy writhed around, desperately trying to loosen the knot that restrained his arms but it only served to make it more secure. Cody started to rub the bulge with the heel of his hand, able to tell that something was happening underneath it.

"Codes, I fucking swear, get off me. I'm not a fucking queer like you. You can't do this to me."

Leaning down but ensuring he stayed out of head-butting distance Cody whispered.

"Shhhhhhh Randy, I think it's you that needs to learn."

His hand made light work of the button down fly and he roughly stuffed his hand down the front of the jeans, feeling the forming erection beneath the soft lycra boxers. Rubbing his hand up and down he started to coax more and more life into the thick shaft.

"I see you're a quick learner. So much for us queers hey Randy. I don't get hard this quick when I think about fucking you so you must have it bad for me."

Randy's face contorted with fury and he tried to bring his arms up to smash his fists into Cody but he couldn't get there with the weight on his chest, flailing and failing miserably to make any contact.

"I'm warning you Rhodes, stop touching me."

"Or what, Randy? You'll scream when nobody's around to hear just like you planned when you were going to beat the shit out of me? You'll try and hit me but you can't?"

He worked his hand in circles, the stiff cock beneath the fabric responding, his fingers venturing down to tease the tightening balls. In an almost involuntary reaction Randy raised his hips to meet the touch causing them both to gasp slightly, one with anger and embarrassment, the other with the thrill of the reaction.

"Please Codes, just let me go. Untie me, this isn't fair. I..... just, c'mon...... Cody......"

There was something about the tone of man underneath him that made Cody wonder if he was going too far but he thought about the rollercoaster of feelings he'd been through when Randy had got no intention of letting him go or showing him any mercy.

He dipped down, searching for Randy's bruised and busted lips with his own, making a beeline with his teeth for the sorest spot. Despite the desperate head turning that was going on he managed to make contact, pulling at the lip with his teeth and then forced into the warm mouth, dominating the tongue that tried to force his back out.

Sliding his hand into the boxers he grasped Randy's erection and started to work it gently. Randy whimpered into their kiss and Cody could just about make out the sounds of some words mixed in with the low sweet noises. He didn't stop to let them escape. He rubbed his thumb over the head, making sure to do it softly. More mewling followed and Cody sensed that if he carried on Randy would be putty in his hands before long.

Their kiss continued but the struggle subsided in the tongue that had fought him so insistently until then. Cody smiled into the kiss and rewarded Randy with tighter strokes, a guttural moan vibrating upwards into his lips as the pressure started to do its job.

Cody broke the kiss to stare down at Randy whose face was now starting to show the tell tale signs of desire. He was submitting, giving into the sensations and although his mind might be fighting it his body had betrayed him. Those eyes now barely visible through the slits that enveloped them, Cody watched as he bit at his lips trying to stifle the moans.

"Randy, you're mine now, you know you want this. Mmmmmm this is better than fighting isn't it?"

Cody watched as Randy tried to nod, his hips now rising to meet the stroke, losing all control of his emotions. Sensing that he could take this further and satisfy his biggest fantasies he slowed the stroking to a stop and slid his knees off Randy's chest, using the time that it would take for the older man to get used to the life coming back into his compressed ribs to move down and remove both his own and Randy's jeans and underwear.

He straddled Randy just below the hips, risking him being able to sit up and possible hit him. However the throbbing erection that rested against the rippling stomach beneath him was probably going to stop him from doing so, the thought of which made Cody smirk. He reached for a nearby bottle of baby oil and roughly slicked himself up, squirting it straight from the bottle between Randy's cheeks as he parted them with his deft fingers.

Randy's eyes opened wide with the sensation of the cold liquid somewhere so intimate and in his case, unexplored. Cody wriggled back and positioned himself and once he was happy that he was in the right spot laid flat on top of Randy, reaching both his arms up to grasp the t-shirt bound hands.

With a solid rock of his hips he breached Randy's tight muscles, pushing almost fully inside. He slammed his lips against Randy's mouth, absorbing the moan that greeted his entry, moaning back with the feel of the sweet virgin ass taking him so snugly inside. He rocked backwards again, this time the baby oil took over and his full length slid inside making both men cry out.

It felt so good, so right to Cody, being deep inside the man who had bullied him, beaten him and tormented his filthiest daydreams ever since the day they'd met. He knew Randy wasn't on record as being gay and did his damnedest to tell everyone how much he hated queers but Cody also knew there was an undeniable chemistry between them. The way Randy's body was accepting him just further underlined what he'd known all along. Randy wanted him.

Pressing his body down close Cody worked his hips so that he plunged in and out, over and over again. Randy's stiffness was enclosed between the two hot bodies, catching every movement between them and it clearly felt good sliding against Cody's skin. Randy was muttering into their intense kiss, saying Cody's name and telling him not to stop. Cody had no intentions of stopping now he'd turned Randy into the hottest and sweetest fuck he'd ever had.

Randy arched his back and Cody bore down harder, slamming into Randy for all he was worth and almost exploding as he felt Randy's fingers intertwine with his own, the final sign that he wanted this, he wanted Cody.

Cody broke the kiss to come up for air and looked into the eyes of his new lover. The desperation for release was there and Cody pressed his forehead against Randy's, gazing into those steely eyes and quickening the pace of his thrusts. He needed the release, it was all too much. Both men moaned and grunted seconds away from the glorious orgasms they were building up to.

Cody came first, the final clench of Randy's muscles inside the final straw. His body tensed and with every jet of hot cum that left him he panted and tried to ball his hands tightly around the slender fingers that interlocked them, quickening his strokes to make sure that every last drop left him and filled Randy.

Randy on the other hand was still lost to the world, the feeling of being so violated but getting off on it clearly messing with his head. The feeling of fullness that had made him scream was now enough to make his orgasm crash over him, hips bucking hard from the floor upwards for more pressure and more penetration. Before he knew it there was an explosion between them, the silky opaque fluid coating both their chests in a sticky film.

As he withdrew Cody untied the knot, readying himself to dodge the inevitable punch or to be shoved off and the beating to start. Instead he felt the hands move to the back of his head and draw him in for a lingering kiss and then a nuzzle to the side of his neck. Reaching down he caressed Randy's hip, resting the other hand on his heaving chest.

"Codes, when I've got the energy to get up I'm still going to kick your ass. Don't think getting me off lets you off....."

Cody smiled and gyrated his hips slowly.

"I'm sure we can find some better ways of you getting your own back."

The slick and filthy kiss that followed told Cody that Randy had his thinking cap on already.

*

A/N: This is the first sort of dub-con scenario I've attempted so I don't know if its all it's meant to be but I had a go anyway :) All reads and reviews appreciated as always. Written for LegacyChick - hope you like it :)


End file.
